Las aventuras de Akamaru
by Inuzuka-Okami
Summary: ¿Que hace un perro ninja en su dia libre? ... averigualo en esta historia... pesimo summary...pero denle una oportunidad....
1. Chapter 1

**Las aventuras de Akamaru**

**Capitulo 1: El grupo de Konoha**

Akamaru paseaba por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente, era su dia libre, Kiba no tenia ninguna mision asi que el pequeño cachorrito blanco podía disfrutar este día con sus amigos.

Akamaru había conseguido amigos a lo largo de su vida en Konoha, uno de ellos era Banken, un gran perro guardián encargado de proteger la gran puerta de la ciudad. Era un perro grande, marrón y negro, pero principalmente era inmaduro a pesar de ser de por si ya bastante viejo, pero era entusiasta y divertido, un verdadero amigo que siempre ayudaba a Akamaru cuando lo necesitaba.

Otro de los amigos de Akamaru era un pequeño pajarito amarillo llamado Ryu, era ya adulto, pero no podia volar, pero como hablaba ese maldito...no paraba de hablar y siempre metia su pico donde no debia, literalmente, era entrometido, charlatan, era un admirador del arte, pero le encantaba crear su propio "arte" en las estatuas de Konoha.

Akamaru también había sociabilizado con un gato, aunque paresca extraño, pero esta gatita era muy amable con los perros, nunca peleaba con ellos y era un poco altanera y elegante, pero ¿que gato no lo es? se llamaba Neko, era una presiosa gatita marrón, con lineas mas oscuras en su pelaje. Ademas esta amistad venia con otras dos, una perrita llamada Yami, pelaje dorado y apariencia tranquila, pero le encantaba salir a los parques a matar animales mas paqueños, era una mascota de cacería, pero tenia un buen corazón con sus amigos. La ultima era una perrita negra, Raion, bastante joven pero aun así era mas grande que Akamaru, de ella no se sabia mucho, solo que podía leer y era silensiosa.

"¡¡¡Banken!!!" grito Akamaru al acercarse a su amigo que dormia una comoda siesta al lado de los guardias de la puerta de la ciudad.

"¿He? ¿Que? ¿Akamaru?" respondió Banken algo somnoliento. "Perro perezoso...¿vamos de paseo?" "Claro, cachorro, solo déjame ver si los guardias están mirando" y con esto, Banken procedio a ver a los guardias que estaban vigilando, no lo estaban observando, era el momento perfecto para escabullirse.

"Y bien, cachorrito....¿por quien vamos primero?" le dijo Banken a Akamaru mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha. "Vallamos por Raion, siempre esta con Yami y Ryu asi que seran tres pájaros de un tiro" "Si tu dices que esa es la razón...te creo" "¿De que hablas Banken?" "Nada" termino diciendo el enorme perro, mientras que el pequeño cachorro lo miraba atentamente, como odiaba cuando Banken insinuaba cosas y no las explicaba.

"¡¡¡AKAMARU!!!" gritaba Yami, mientras veía que los dos se acercaban al callejón donde ella vivía, en efecto, Yami y Raion eran callejeras, sin familia, sin hogar, pero se las arreglaban muy bien y siempre los visitaba el pequeño pajarillo amarillo. "¿Ahora que quieren esos dos?" dijo con disgusto Raion. "Estoy segura que vamos a alguna aventura, no puedo esperar." "Yo igual" le dijo Ryu a Yami,este se encontraba arriba de la cabeza de la cachorra dorada, era su lugar predilecto, y a Yami no le molestaba.

"Hola Yami, Ryu....Raion..." dijo Banken, lo ultimo con poco entusiasmo, sabia que Raion iba a arruinar toda la diversion que les esperaba ese día con su habitual pesimismo. "Yo tampoco estoy feliz de verte" le dijo Raion al perro guardián. "No empiecen a pelear, no ahora." les dijo Akamaru a ambos "tengo pocos días libres y quiero pasarla bien con mis amigos, no discutan por favor" "Aki-chan tiene razón, no sean malvados" dijo Ryu. "¿Aki-chan?¿cuando empezaron a llamarme así?" expreso Akamaru con frustración. "La ultima vez que nos vimos" dijo alegremente una voz atrás de ellos, una voz familiar, conocida, inconfundible, la voz de Neko.

"Neko, viniste." dijo con alegria Yami al ver que su amiga felina se encontraba con ellos.

Ahora que el equipo de aventuras de Konoha estaba unido, era misión de Akamaru dirigirlos hacia una aventura inolvidable, pero...¿Que aventuras enfrentaran hoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Las aventuras de Akamaru**

**Capitulo 2: Tu te escondes, yo te busco**

La tarde era perfecta ese día, el grupo de Konoha paseaba por el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, todo estaba muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que hasta era aburrido.

"Esto ya esta muy aburrido...¿que hacemos?" pregunto Banken.

"¡¡Juguemos a las escondidas!!" exclamo con entusiasmo Yami. "Apruebo la idea" declaro Ryu. "Bueno...empesemos entonces" dijo Akamaru.

"Yo contare" sentencio Raion, ya que era el único perro que podia contar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos salieron corriendo a esconderse en lugares diferentes por el bosque, Yami muy cautelosa como perro de casería se escondió en una pequeña cueva, acompañada de Ryu. Banken, se aseguro escondiendose en muchos arbustos, un camuflaje perfecto. Neko, intrépida como ella sola, escalo en un árbol, algo típico de un gato, y Akamaru se escondió serca de raion, era un experto en no ser capturado por el enemigo y en misiones de infiltración, un perro nunca buscaría frente a su propio hocico.

"Ya termine de contar...bajate del árbol, Neko..." En ese instante la pequeña gata cayó del árbol, de seguro con mucha sorpresa, ¿como sabia que ella estaba ahí? "Raion, ¿como sabias donde estaba?" pregunto la gatita. "Eres predecible..." fue lo único que le contesto, mientras iba en busca de los demás. "esa...cachorra es sumamente irritante" se dijo a si misma mientras veía a Raion marcharse.

"Puedo olerlos...Yami, Ryu...siempre estan juntos, es facil encontrarlos." declaro Raion mientras se dirijia a la cueva donde Yami y Ryu se encontraban.

"¿Como es posible que ella siempre sepa donde estamos?, tiene buen olfato y todo pero..." le decía Yami a Ryu. "Me da miedo, es demasiado inteligente..." decía Ryu mientras temblaba ante la idea de ver a Raion. Mientras ella entraba a la cueva y los vio a ambos, "ya los vi..." dijo con sequedad. "si, si, si...ya vamos." decía Yami con disgusto típico de un berrinche de humano pequeño.

Entre los arbustos Banken veía como todos se reunían después de ser atrapados, nadie noto su presencia, pero todos parecían estar molestos, se los había encontrado con demasiada facilidad "así el juego no es divertido" le dijo Yami a Neko, "estoy de acuerdo, no es justo, pero cuando estemos todos juntos busquemos que otro juego podemos jugar" le decía Neko.

"Ja, nunca me encontraran a mi" murmuraba Banken, aun escondido en los arbustos. "¿estas seguro?" le dijo Raion, que se encontraba atrás de el.

En un impulso de susto el enorme perro salto como cinco metros en el aire, reuniendose con los demás. "¡¡¿Pero que carajo te pasa?!! ¡¡casi me matas de un susto!!" le grito Banken, "lastima el casi, ¿no?" le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica "Mierda, realmente das miedo cachorra..." le dijo Banken al final.

"Solo falta Aki-chan" dijo Neko "bueno..lo buscare, quedense aqui" y dicho esto Raion se marcho.

"Bueno, estoy escondido aquí y no podrá encontrarme" decía triunfante Akamaru, mientras se encontraba en un hueco del tronco de un árbol.

Pero Raion se acercaba, empeso a olfatear el lugar en busca de la esencia de Akamaru, pero no tubo mucha suerte, aun asi siguio olfateando hasta que se encontro la esencia, la sentia, la siguio y continuo olfateando.

Akamaru sentía algo, se asomo al exterior del hueco donde se ocultaba y derrepente se encontró cara a cara con Raion, mejor dicho, ocico a ocico con Raion. Ambos saltaron de la impresión, asombrados, pero rojos como un par de tomates.

"Les dije que pasaría algo gracioso si la seguíamos" dijo Banken entre risas oculto entre los arbustos con el resto del equipo que en ese momento no podía hablar, estaban muy ocupados riéndose como locos.

"Malditos desgraciados" murmuro Raion, pero Akamaru seguía en un estado de shock, aun sorprendido, acaso...¿su hocico hizo contacto con el de Raion? eso era espeluznante, pero la idea no disgustaba a Akamaru y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Mas tarde el grupo siguió paseando por el bosque, Banken no dejaba de molestar a Raion y eso fue lo que le dejo un buen golpe en el ojo, cortesia de Raion.

Aun así todo continuo normal, hasta que decidieron descansar y tomar una merienda, pero no tomaron algo en cuenta...¡¡nadie llevo algo para comer!!

¿Como solucionaran este problema? ¿Que haran ahora para entretenerse? ¿Raion matara a Banken en cualquier momento? Todo sera respondido en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
